Relatives from the Future
by JesseLou
Summary: Somehow, young Mackayla Hood and her Best Friends Joanna Gibsborne and William Jones timetravel to 1128 when they were visiting theNottingham Ruins. What happens when they meet the Outlaws and Mackayla gets mistaken for Lady Marian?
1. Chapter 1

Nottingham Ruins, 2007

3 figures walked in the horizon of the Sun Set. 2 of them were female, and the other male. They walked closer, holding hands and laughing, the gentle night breeze brushed along the girls' dress' and in their hair. One of the girls decided to run away from the other 2, who continued to hold hands and laugh as the girl laughed and stuck poses in front of a large castle.

The first girl had curly brown hair, pulled up into a half-pony tail and held by a purple clip. Her eyes were a light blue and glistened as she laughed and always showed the emotions she was feeling. A black corset-styled dress that reached above her knee in a load of petty-coats and ruffles hugged her hourglass figured body; a pair of black and white checked converse bore her feet, with black and white striped socks reaching to a few centimetres below her dress. Mackayla Hood laughed as she saw her best friends still hold hands.

Joanna Gisborne sighed as she held her best friend's hand. Her black, straight hair was tied into a pony tail, and billowed slightly in the breeze. Honey Brown eyes looked at the floor, before looking up at a smiling Mackayla. A tight white summer dress with a blue ribbon tied around her waist hugged her hourglass figure, and white dance shoes were held in her hand. Joanna looked over at William Jones and laughed at the look on his face.

Will's light brown hair reached his shoulders when it was straight, and when it was curly, it reached his chin. His deep brown eyes looked over at Joanna and then to Mackayla, raising an eyebrow as he saw them giggle at each other. His baggy jeans were held up by a studded belt, and quick-silvers trod on the grass as he walked. A black muscle shirt was half-hid under an un-buttoned white and blue checked shirt.

"Oh hurry up, will you? Nottingham Castle waits!" Mackayla said, laughing as she twirled around and ran straight for the ruins of Nottingham Castle, where her great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandmother, Maid Marian, was 'held captive', and her great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather tried and failed to rescue her a numerous amount of times.

"Oh come on, May! You should really know how to hold your patients! No-one is as active as you!" Joanna said, laughing as she let go of Will's hand and ran after Mackayla, who laughed and headed for the ruins. Soon, Joanna and Will stood next to Mackayla, holding each other's hands as she stared at the broken castle, watching in awe at the beauty of it,

"I wanna get closer!" Mackayla said eagerly before dragging Joanna and Will over a hill. Unfortunately, she lost her footing and fell head over heels, bringing her best friends with her.

Nottingham Forest, 1128

The bodies of Joanna, Mackayla and Will landed in a pile in the middle of Nottingham Forest, an echo surrounding them that could be heard from 2 miles or so away. As Mackayla, Will and Joanna began to feel the pain from the landing, a rustle was heard from a bush nearest to the group, which was a few metres away.

The head of Much from Robin Hood's gang, the Outlaw's, rose from the bush and watched quietly as he saw Mackayla brush her dress from the dirt and twigs, and sort her brown hair from leaves.

"Ouch… that hurt," Mackayla laughed as she rubbed a pain in her right hip. Joanna laughed as she stood, shaking her head free from any dirt and leaves, shaking her dress from leaves and dirt. Will stood and shook like a dog, freeing himself instantly from dirt, leaves and twigs,

"Will, Stop it," Joanna laughed as the dirt flew onto the girls' dresses, making them brush the clothes again. Mackayla twirled a strand of hair between her fore-finger and thumb as she looked around,

"Where are we anyway? Last I saw, we were at the Ruins of Nottingham Castle," Much couldn't take it anymore, he jumped out of the bush, making Mackayla and Joanna scream so loud, the rest of the Outlaw's came along in seconds.

"What? Where's the fire?" Will asked, as he looked at the screaming forms of Mackayla and Joanna, "I mean… well… um…" He stuttered as he saw an almost replica of himself appear.

"Marian? How did you get away from the Castle?" Robin Hood asked as he stepped forward and looked at Mackayla, scrutinising her and her clothing, "And what are you wearing? Too much black, if I say so myself,"

"Um sorry mister, I'm not Marian and I like my clothes thank you very much!" Mackayla said, hugging herself before bending over and pulling her socks up, wiggling her feet in her shoes, "My name's Mackayla Hood,"

The Outlaws looked at each other and laughed. Well, apart from Robin, who was still looking over Mackayla, "'Hood', you say? And, how old are you?"

"Um… 16. So is Joanna and Will," Mackayla said, dragging the attention from her to Joanna and Will as well. Will Scarlett stopped laughing when his name was called and stared at Mackayla

"You called?" He asked, with a smile hanging onto his lips, looking Mackayla up and down, "Aren't you a little cold?"

"Hey, none of that!" Will said, stepping in front of Mackayla slightly, glaring at the Older Will,

"Hey, both of you enough," Mackayla said, as she and Joanna hit Will around the head, rather hard, "And, nope, I'm fine thanks,"

"Okay, If your sure," Will S said as he stopped looking Mackayla up and down, "Why are you here anyway?"

"We had a little accident at our old village, as our parents died in an accident," Mackayla said, thinking on the spot, "I was told I had a relative in Nottingham so we left and we had a fall earlier that must have been when um… Sorry, what's your name?" Mackayla asked Much, as she hadn't got his name yet,

"I'm Much thanks," Much said as he crossed his arms, trying to look threatening but failed,

"Right, that must have been when Much found us and scared us to death," Joanna said for Mackayla, glaring death at Much, who jumped back in fright,

"Whoa, for a second there, you looked like Gisborne," Djaq said as she looked closer to Joanna and Mackayla, "There is a funny resemblance to you and Gisborne and you and Marian," She said, pointing to Joanna then Mackayla,

"Yeah well… We're just here to look for my relative, my Uncle. All I know is that his surname's Hood and he's pretty um.. .what's the word?" Mackayla asked Joanna and Will, searching for the right word to describe Robin as,

"Outlaw-y?" Joanna tried, laughing slightly, "Rebelling?"

"Ah yes, that's the one!" Mackayla said, smirking, then saw Robin's Bow and Arrows, "Hey, do you have an apple?" She asked, her smirk growing wider, as she looked from Much to the Bow and Arrows and back again

"Why? What are you going to do?" Much asked for Robin, as he noticed her smirk, "I don't like the look on your face, Mackayla,"

"Don't worry, as long as you stand perfectly still," Mackayla said as Joanna pushed Much up to a tree, Will put an apple that Little John got them on his head, and Robin gave Mackayla his bow and some arrows,

"You won't hurt him, will you?" Robin asked, concerned for his friend,

"Of course not, don't be silly!" Mackayla said laughing, as she aimed for the apple and let the arrow go, just missing his leg, "Oh sorry! Really I am!" She said as she loaded up another arrow and shot again, missing his foot, "Damn… third time lucky?" She asked as Joanna put her blue ribbon over Mackayla's eyes so she couldn't see.

Much began to get really worried and squeaked a few times as Mackayla raised the bow with the arrow equipped and shot, knocking the arrow from his head perfectly, the arrow through the middle of the fruit. Mackayla took the ribbon from her head, smirking, "Told you I'd get it. Even blind folded,"

"Okay now that's impressive! How long have you been doing that?" Will S asked once Much stopped shaking,

"around 10-13 years," Joanna said for the three of them, as Will was too bust glaring at the floor, muttering, "Oh cheer up Monkey,"

"Nope, not gonna cheer up," Mackayla said as Will turned his back, crossing his arms and pouting,

"So… this relative of yours. HE sounds a lot like Robin," Little John said, ignoring Will's childishness

"Probably is," Mackayla and Joanna said together, ignoring Will like Little John was,

"There's also a problem with our clothes-" Joanna said, as Mackayla finished, like they always did,

"-on our way down here-"

"-we got side-tracked and-"

"-some silly people stole-"

"-our luggage. Do you think-"

"-we could buy some in the village?" Joanna and Mackayla finished together, causing Much, Will S, Djaq and Robin to look at them in awe before realising what they said

"Right well, you can't go up to the Village like that. Maybe you could borrow some of Djaq's clothes for the time being," Robin said, causing Joanna to cough slightly, "Well.. Maybe just Mackayla's clothes..." Mackayla whimpered as Djaq took her hand and dragged her to the camp, which were metres away from them.

Nottingham Village

Mackayla looked down at the rag-like dress she wore and grumbled. Why she couldn't wear a longer dress that day she didn't know. Joanna looked at her and laughed, causing Mackayla to swat her rather hard around the arm, "Shut up before I take away your You-Know-What when we get home," Mackayla whispered, meaning Joanna's CD player and CDs.

"You Wouldn't Dare," Joanna muttered as they stopped outside a clothing shop

"Wouldn't I?" Mackayla replied as she and Djaq went inside and got her some clothes with Joanna

30 minutes later

Djaq forcibly pulled Mackayla out of the Shop, with some help from Joanna, "Red makes me look horrible though! Why couldn't we go with the black?" Mackayla asked as they stopped in front of the boys, who were looking at Mackayla in shock, "What?"

Mackayla was wearing a red bodice-styles dress that reached to her mid-calf. The sleeves weren't too long, but weren't too short either. Her hair was down in it's curly mess, with some red lipstick on her lips. Some passers-by looked at her and whispered 'It's Maid Marian' or something.

A Dark shadow covered Mackayla as the Outlaws glared at who it was, and luckily for Robin, he hid so he couldn't be seen, "Marian, why are you away from the Castle?" a deep voice asked, making her freeze from shock

--

**Wow… I couldn't believe how long that took me! 3 DAYS!! Wow..**

**I have this new fascination to Robin Hood, and took it away from Harry Potter for once.**

**Don't be too mean as this is my first Robin Hood fic, but Reviews to help me out would be nice!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my goodness! Thank you so much for the Reviews… even though there were 2 when I started this next chapter;**

**Evilpinkbutterfly101: Sorry you couldn't understand it. I hope you will be able to understand it more in the future!**

**Flight815surviver: Thank you so much! And I'll be sure to add that in! an Awesome Idea!**

**Thank you to those who have added this story as an Alert or a Favourite!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood BBC. If I did, Guy Gisborne would be in this time and I'd be with him.**

**--**

Mackayla turned slowly and stared at the Devishly Handsome face of Guy Gisborne. His long-ish black hair was blowing slightly in the breeze and his stone-cold dark brown/black eyes were looking down at Mackayla, "I repeat, why are you away from the castle without a guard,"

"Well, I'm sorry Sir, but I have no idea who this Marian person is, to be honest with you," Mackayla said, her heart stopping as she looked up at his muscular face, "but if you really wanted, you can call me Mackayla,"

"Mackayla? What kind of name is Mackayla? Sounds like a Peasant from the City of London, if you ask me," Gisborne said as he crossed his arms before looking at Joanna and having a double take, "My god! It's like I'm looking at the female version of myself!"

"Don't count on it, buddy," Joanna said, glaring at Gisborne, making him shrink back slightly, like Much did earlier

"Jo, Jo, calm your temper down," Mackayla said before whispering to her, "Imagine what we could get on our History Essay. We are mingling with our Ancestors instead of asking people what they are like. We get the real picture, not the fake one,"

"excuse me, what were you on about then," Gisborne asked, as a group of guards came towards him with a replica of Mackayla in the middle. Lady Marian.

"Move, will you, please," Marian said as she pushed some guards away from her and walked towards Gisborne, not even noticing Mackayla, Joanna, Will and the rest of the Outlaws, as Robin watched from inside the clothing shop, "Guy, I couldn't see you at the castle, I was worried for you,"

"Like I tell you time and time again, Marian, I might be on business," Gisborne said before turning her around, "Say hello to Mackayla,"

"Whoa… This is… different," Marian said as she and Mackayla studied each other, "Like you're my long lost twin,"

"Nope, sorry. Name's Mackayla Hood, just looking for a relative of mine, as my parents and relatives in the City of London have a rather bad case of um… what's that disease?" Mackayla asked, not knowing the disease,

"the Plague," Joanna whispered, knowing Mackayla was bad at history

"That's the one, thanks Joanna. Yeah, they had the Bubonic Plague. We don't have it of course, as we were out of town when they caught it. We were told to go to Nottingham because a relative of ours may be happy to let us stay,"

"Yes, we haven't seen Mackayla's relative, but the villagers in the City of London also said that my relatives would be here. Oh, I'm Joanna Gisborne," Joanna said, at the confused looks on Gisborne and Marian's face. The Outlaws looked at each other, Joanna didn't say anything about being a Gisborne. And they thought her parents died in an accident, "Oh, and my parents died in an Accident as did Will's Parents, as they were at the same place at the same time,"

"That explains so much," Much said quietly before shrinking back at the look Gisborne gave him,

"Well, My name is Guy Gisborne, and I think I can help you there," Gisborne said as he looked Mackayla up and down, like Will S did earlier, "I will have a word with the Sheriff and say my niece is in town," Joanna smiled at Gisborne thankfully, not remembering that she said he was her uncle, "You look a lot like my sister," he said, almost knowing what Joanna was saying, "And call me Uncle, not Gisborne or Guy,"

"Could we call you Guy?" Mackayla asked, indicating to her and Will

"It depends on how trustworthy I feel you are," Gisborne said before signalling to the guards to leave them, before walking back up to Nottingham castle to talk to the Sheriff.

"He's a bit… Power-worthy isn't he?" Will asked as Robin came out of the shop

"Well, that's Gisborne for you. You never told us you're related to him," Robin told Joanna accusingly,

"Sorry, I didn't know you were on such bad terms with him. I didn't even know he was my uncle. Mother didn't like to talk about him at all," Joanna said as Mackayla rubbed her back slightly

"Hello Robin," Marian said kindly as she stepped out from behind Mackayla, letting everyone know she was still there,

"Marian!" Robin said as he hugged her, before stepping back and not even knowing who he hugged, Mackayla or Marian as they looked so much alike. Mackayla put all her weight on her right leg, hand on hip, letting Robin know he hugged the right person, "Right so… I'm guessing you're staying with Marian in the Castle, as Gisborne demanded that the two of you stay with Joanna,"

"Yeah, but we have to see you everyday. It is nice knowing that I have relatives outside London, even those I didn't know of until we started our journey down here, as mother wouldn't talk about you," Mackayla said, smiling slightly before it dropped when she saw Gisborne in the distance, on his way back, "You have to go! Gisborne's on his way and… I left my bag at the camp!" Mackayla groaned hitting her head rather hard at her stupid ness as it had all her CDs, DVDs and MP3 player in, as well as her phone and some history books about Robin,

"Um… I'll stay here, bond with my Uncle whilst you get it, and could you get mine as well?" Joanna asked as Mackayla nodded and headed back to camp with Robin and the Outlaws, Will staying with Marian and Joanna.

Outlaw Camp

"Where is it?" Mackayla asked, looking for a black and white checked rucksack in the camp and couldn't find it, "Hey Much, where did you find us?"

"Just up that hill," Much said, pointing to the North, where a large tree was before a hill. Mackayla ran straight for the tree and started climbing it, making sure Will S or the others weren't under her at the base of the tree. She got to the first branch, which was rather low before jumping around 3 more branches that were higher than her before grinning when she saw the bags.

"Okay, make sure I don't fall, when I jump," Mackayla called down to them as she got ready to jump down from the bush to the leafy ground. Bending her knees once she landed, Mackayla rubbed her feet form the impact of the ground, "Okay… not used to hard ground…" She said as she picked up the bags and went back to the Outlaws, who were staring at her in awe, "What? Why with the staring and the awing? Why?"

"Maybe because we haven't seen a young woman like yourself be brave enough to do that," Robin said as he thumped Will S on the back as he was chocking on the water he was drinking,

"Right… I'll be off then," Mackayla said before looking around, "Would someone like to take me there?" she asked as she knew she would get lost,

"I will," Will S said as he took Mackayla's bag and groaned at the weight, "What have you got in here? Bricks?"

"Pretty much," Mackayla said, from where she was, hugging Robin bye, "I'll probably visit around noon tomorrow, or try and get to the Village,"

"Right, I'll see you then," Robin said before squeezing Mackayla again, as he was already getting Brotherly-Attached to her.

"Bye," Mackayla waved to the others before taking the bag from Will S and putting it on her back without even wincing at the weight, "Weakling,"

--

**Sorry this chapter's so short…. I couldn't think of anything else to write**

**(Mackayla walks up behind Jessica) "What'cha doin'?" (Mackayla reads the chapter) "That's it? And I thought I was portraying you!"**

**You are! Wait… am I talking to myself?**

**"Yep, now before Jessica gets confused, please Read and Review. Oh! Here comes Guy!" (Gisborne walks behind Jessica and next to Mackayla)**

**"What do you think you're doing?"**

**Nothing Guy, bye!!**


End file.
